


Why Is That There?

by Celestilonia



Series: Teasing Gaster & Bantering After [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, If I decide to make the relationship romantic, Innuendo, Light-Hearted, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, for now at least, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestilonia/pseuds/Celestilonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By a series of events you met Dr. Gaster, and became his assistant/partner in his lab. The two of you hadn't clicked immediately, but as time went by the two of you became very close. You were with him for almost a year now, and the two of you found yourselves enjoying each others company very much. You loved to tease and poke fun at him, and occasionally he would return the favor. You and Gaster had a very playful relationship filled with banter.<br/>One day, the idea of baking cookies came up, and you ended up getting invited over to his place. And well...let’s just say that what you found were quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You, Me, and Dr. G](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255459) by [bibliomaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac). 



> This was heavily inspired by bibliomaniac's You, Me, and Dr. G. It's amazing! Please check it out first, before reading this if you can. It's a part of a series, and I really recommend it. (The other parts are about reader/sans, which are also fantastic.) I took in some characteristics and headcanons from them. I feel bad for using them, since I feel like I'm stealing them but I couldn't stop writing. This is actually my first fanfiction so it might be a little awkward, but nonetheless l had tons of fun writing it. I hope it isn't too messy. Please enjoy.

You’re working in the lab with W. D. Gaster, or Dr. Gaster as he’d told you to call him. (Although nowadays you call him Dr. G, Doc, etc...) You’ve been working as an assistant/partner for 11 months? 12 months? Well around that long. You met him thanks to a kid who got lost in the park one day. On that particular day you went out for a job interview that, well…didn’t go as well as you hoped it would.

You were freshly out of university, and got a masters degree in biology, chemistry, physiology, and earned a PhD in biochemistry and other sciency things that you won’t go into. You were actually really smart, and graduated four years early, despite the fact that it usually take about eight to get a PhD. You were just too, uh, "unprofessional".

Feeling dejected, you went to the park to just stare off into space.

Oddly, Frisk (as you come to know during the incident) didn’t look scared or distressed when you found them. Well more like when they found you. They just asked if you saw their “Goat mom” or two skeletons around. Since the kid was clearly lost, you couldn’t just ignore them and let them go off on their own. So you being the nice person you are, held their hand and went on a journey to look for their mother…and skeleton friends?

You’ve heard about skeleton monsters but never personally saw one before, mostly because you don’t go out as much. It’s not like you don’t socialize, it’s just that you find it easier to talk to people online, and not because you’re lazy to go out that is. Well...that’s what you told yourself at least.

Anyways back to the topic, you eventually met their mother, a very warm and fluffy goat looking lady. She looked absolutely relieved and grateful for bringing them back to her. That’s when a ton of bricks punched you square on your face. You recognized that she was **the** Queen Toriel, the Queen of the **motherfucking** monsters, in front of you, right there, talking to you. How does none of the other self-insert people freak out!? I mean what? Uh, somebody fix the 4th wall. ANYWAYS, that means that the child that you held hands with was the ambassador of the monster kinds. OH MY GOD. You felt like you just met the president. Who wouldn’t be nervous as hell!?

Your hands started sweating, and you couldn’t form words from that pitiful mouth of yours. Toriel and Frisk gave worried glances at you. “He, he, he…” You awkwardly chuckled. ‘God, really?! That’s all you can say?!’ You yelled in your head. You really wanted to just curl under your blanket right then.

“HUMAN I SEE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND! OF COURSE WITH THE HELP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAT IS!” A loud voice suddenly smacked you right out of your thoughts. You instinctively whipped towards the direction of the voice, and saw two skeletons approaching your group. One of them was short and wore a blue jacket with a white fluffy rimmed hood. You wondered why he wore such a thing, the weather was still warm. The other one was tall and named Papyrus(?), he wore what looked like a superhero like costume. Nice. You liked people that had enough confidence to wear whatever they wanted, even if it's out of the social norm. That being said you appreciated his style.

“Hey kid, you had us worried there.” The short one of the two said to Frisk. “So who’s that?” He asked, jabbing a thumb towards you.

“Well, she was the one who kindly lead Frisk to me.” Toriel gave a pointed look at him and his thumb, which then was replied with a shrug. She once again smiled at you with an appreciative nod.

Long story short, the shorter skeleton named Sans started spewing out puns while Toriel did the same. You laughed along with them, excluding Papyrus who was groaning of course. You began to feel more comfortable being around them, but the fact that they were one of the most important monster and human to the monster kinds, kept you on your toes. You bonded with Frisk quite well, so you got their number and suddenly you were in their group of friends. Your number of friends suddenly grew rapidly. Undyne, Aphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore, Grillby, and many more became a part of your life.

* * *

One day when you mentioned getting a job that you actually wanted, instead of wasting your life being a waitress, Sans introduced you to Dr. G. A slightly regal skeleton who was tall but not as tall as Papyrus. He wore black gloves, a white turtleneck, and a black blazer with a white lab coat over them. He had a mask like face, a crack going above his eye in the left, and another going below his eye on the right. He had a charming calm look.

So there you are, casually humming as you poured liquids here and there, writing notes and whatnot. You loved this job, the pay was really good and more importantly you enjoyed finally working with science, and working with Dr. G.

To be honest, it didn’t start out as smooth as you’d expected. At first he was cold in a way, and inscrutable. Of course he smiled at you when you brought him something or helped him, but it wasn’t personal, only professional.

You’ve come to hate that word. “Professional” Why do people have to be such a tight ass, to be deemed as a person that’s capable to be successful or to be able to produce good work? We aren’t robots for god sake. People like to laugh and be happy while working, not be void of any real emotions and exhausted from worrying if they acted too casual.

You remember working in complete silence, the only sounds being produced by papers shuffling and beakers clinking. You wondered if Dr. Gaster (as you called him so at that time) didn’t like working with you. He never tried to start up a conversation; instead he tried to be as far as you as possible. You were hurt and tired of the heavy atmosphere. By the 2nd month you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Uh, Dr. Gaster?” You approached his desk, while he was working on some paperwork. After placing your work on the corner, you looked up to him and said, “I would like to have a talk with you.”

“Yes? Has something wrong gone with the experiment?” He asked. He seemed startled at first, tensing when you spoke to him. Noticing, it put a frown onto your face.

“No, the experiment went fine; it’s just that I-” You didn’t know how to continue ‘I think you hate me, so you can fire me?’ or ‘I don’t think you enjoy working with me so I should leave?’

'Oh whatever' You thought.

“Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? I’ll leave if you wanted me to, I’m fine with that. Should I pack my stuff?” You blurted out waving your hands like papers flying through the air.

“ no! I-” He suddenly rose from his chair, black gloved hands on the table to support him. You squeaked, not expecting such response. “I-I do not hate you . I’m sorry for making you believe I do so.” He said in a shameful tone as he averted eye contact with you.

You felt a wash of relief when he told you that. It felt as if you aced a test you were so worried about failing. “Then why won't you talk to me?”

“I’m just not used to having a new company when I’m working. While being alone together at that. Although Sans had once work with me previously, he had been a good friend of mine for quite some time.” He slowly sat back down, looking down to his fidgeting hands on his lap. A hint of violet dusted his cheeks. Was he…blushing?

He basically told you that he was socially awkward around people he didn’t know well. You wanted to let out a laugh, not because of his reason (well maybe a little) but because of how relieved you were. He hesitantly glanced up to where you stood, and was surprised to see you smiling brightly.

“Hey, wanna turn on some music?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2/14/16: I have no idea how the major/master/Bachelor/PhD thing works clearly but I made the reader have a PhD so she (or he, thought I put the character as a she here) had a Dr title. I just thought that it'll be weird for the reader to be working on such advanced stuff alone with Gaster. I don't know...but yup, just a FYI.


	2. Lunch & Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at titles, forgive me.

He was one odd ball, adorable too. It took you some time to crack his shell, but you did it. You learned his habits, likes and dislikes, and he learned yours. One of your favorite part of him was his secret love for crappy and cheesy romance novels that you found out of one day. Well, maybe not all of them were crappy… What? You “borrowed” some of them alright? Maybe without consent, but that doesn't matter! As long as he doesn't know…

“, it’s time for lunch.” The gentlemanly skeleton called out from the other side of the room, as the sound of running water ran in the background. “Anything in particular you wish to eat?”

“Hmmm, I dunno.” You shrugged. “What do you wanna eat?” You started cleaning up the equipment and placed them aside.

“Nothing special at the moment. Anything would do.”

You and Gaster stood there pondering. There was a cafe right across the street, an Italian restaurant a few blocks to the right, but you were going to have a quick casual lunch so you ruled that out. What else? There was a fast food restaurant close by, so you asked if Gaster wanted to go. (Even though you didn't really feel like it) He thankfully he said no. That only leaves one choice.

“So I guess the cafe again?” You sighed. You went there far too often, and was tired of eating the same thing, but it wasn't like you had much of a choice.

“I suppose so...” Gaster said with a quiet sigh. Guess he feels the same way as you.

* * *

You got yourself a chicken mushroom Panini and a cookie for a treat. Gaster got himself a slice of quiche and chicken Caesar salad. Back at the lab, you both ate on the black wooden table with two white cushy chairs placed across each other. You slightly sank into the chair whenever you sat on it. You had accidentally fallen asleep on it for a number of times when you ate lunch alone, or just was left alone. Startling the scientist the first time when you did. When you woke up, you were covered in a fuzzy blanket. Gaster was pacing back and forth with his elbow resting on top of his hand, and the other hand touching his mumbling lips. His dress pants and lab coat swishing as he paced.

“Oh goodness, what am I to do?”

“Dr.G?” Your voice was groggy and confused. He turned towards you with a relieved expression. You looked at the clock on the wall. 8:39 p.m, way after the time you were supposed to go home, that being 4 p.m. Wow that was a long nap. 8 hours. You didn't think you could call that a “nap”. Guess you should’ve slept instead of not researching about the experiment all night. It was a particularly busy week so you wanted to finish the research as much as possible. You only planned to take an hour long nap. You jolted up when the realization kicked in. You made your boss stay here even though it was time for him to go home. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to sleep for so long!”

“Oh no, no. Calm down  it’s fine.” His soothing low voice did exactly that. He placed his hand on your shoulder, with a reassuring squeeze. “It was my fault for not waking you up. I was too a-afraid to do so…” He blushed violet, a rare expression that you enjoyed.

“But it’s still my fault for sleeping like that.” You protested while you tried to calm your own embarrassed blush.

Gaster shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. “I have seen how you were this morning. The bags under your eyes were dark, and you weren't humming as usual, or smiling nearly as enough. This week has been terribly busy, and though I am more than grateful for your amount of researching, you shouldn't allow yourself to work yourself to exhaustion.”

“Uh….” That was the first time he had ever expressed his concern about your well-being so directly, and you were incredibly happy. A smile crept up across your mouth.

When he noticed his hand that was still on your shoulder, he quickly retracted his hands and looked away as he coughed into it. “Well… I think it’s time for us to go home. Don't you agree?” He fidgeted a little and slightly shuffled away from you.

“Yeah.” You agreed. Seems like he had some physical contact issues. In your mind, it was now your job to fix that. “Thanks Dr.G.”

“We really need to find a different place to get lunch.” You said as you ate, and a hum of agreement was returned.

“Hey Doc, do think candles are hot? And have you ever brought some like them home?” You asked out of the blue.

“Um, yes they are hot when they are lit, and I have bought some. W-” He answered confused at your sudden question. Before he could ask you why and what you meant by “some like them”, you wiggled your eyebrows as you said.

“Well gee Doc, I didn't know you were into male Barbie dolls, and people that looks like him. And you like them drunk, and bought some too? Ha ha, guess I better not ask what you do on your weekends.” You winked.

It took him a moment to get it, and when he did he let out a horrified gasp.

“!?” He dropped his fork onto his lap, face turning dark violet.

“Ahahahahahah!” You bursted out laughing, and took a quick pic of his face sending it to Sans; quickly locking your phone before he snatched it away.

“I-I Do Not, And _Never_ Will Do Such Things!” He said flustered.

You curled up in your chair laughing while Gaster let a frustrated and embarrassed huff, trying to figure out your password. “Too late Dr.G, I sent it to Sans, so even if you delete the pic in my phone, Sans will still have it.” You said in a sing song voice, shaky in laughter.

“W-why would say such-such lewd things!?” Gaster exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at you, face still flushed, which didn't make him intimidating at all. Your phone was pressed against his chest.

“The question is ‘why not?’ I wanted to see your reaction. And besides, we had a good laugh didn't we?” You said wiping tears off the corners of your eyes.

“We? You mean _you_! For your information, I haven't let a single laugh out!” You never seen him so worked up and flustered, and you loved it.

“Okay fair enough.” you shrugged; still grinning against his glare. You reached towards his hands that were holding your phone, and he moved it away from you holding it tighter.

“Do not even think about trying to get your phone back! You are not getting this, until the _end_ of the day Dr.  FN    LN.” He said sharply, looking away from you. Normally you would have been worried at the tone, but at the moment you couldn’t care.

‘That wasn’t what I was going to do anyways’ you thought. You had no intention getting your phone back. You warped your hand around his large gloved ones, and wiggled your fingers. He stiffened and peeked at you from the corners of his eyes, which met your calm grinning face. The former royal scientist didn't move until eventually he let out a large sigh.

“What will I ever do with you?” He asked himself, smiling slightly. You sat back down, this time with your and Gaster’s hands connected and meeting in the middle of the table as you bounced his hand time to time.

This was Gaster’s exercise you had made for him. An exercise for him to become more comfortable with physical contact. Although you still haven't had direct contact with his hands—since he always wore gloves—it was still something. You were curious why he wore gloves though, and hoped he would one day be comfortable enough with you to take them off. This was also a way for you to earn forgiveness, it always made him softer which you took advantage off. (You sly fox!)

Gaster’s face was still a little violet but calm nonetheless, which made you honestly want to take a bunch of pictures of him and hang it across the wall like a collage. Kidding, that’s weird. People won't expect a monster who had such a mature and cool demeanor to be such an adorable goofball. You never seen him act like this when he was around others, and you were glad you could see such sides of him.

He picked up his forgotten fork off his lap and continued to eat, and you did the same. When you were done with your panini, you took a bite of the cookie, but immediately regretted it. “Bleh!” Your face scrunched up, the taste of metal invading your mouth. What was in this? You should really just bake your own. You loved baking and were awesome at it too, but just were too lazy to.

“Is everything fine?”

“Yeah? No… Kinda? lt’s just that this cookie tastes like shi-”

“Ehem!” Gaster have you a sharp look.

“L-like sh-sheets! Yes, sheets are what it tastes like...” You smiled innocently.

“Sheets?” Gaster lifted his eyebrow.

“It’s a new slang you don't know of. Don't worry, I'll teach you all the ‘hip’ slangs Grandpa.” You gave him a nudge.

He rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t lie child, or else Santa will bring you coal this year. Ah… Then again, I recall receiving an email earlier this month, about you already being on the naughty list without exception. How unfortunate…” He shook his head. “Perhaps I should ask him to give you soap instead, so you will be able to wash your contaminated mouth of yours.” Gaster feigned disappointment.

‘Oh? Playing it like that huh Doc? Fine, I'll roll with it.’ A devilish smile grew on your face. Raising a brow you answered, “Well I guess I should be thanking Santa this year. I wouldn't have to worry about dirtying my mouth without having anything to clean it with anymore. This year I’ll be able to let a bad word go in my mouth.”

You felt your hand being squeezed. Gaster’s eyes wide as saucers; so much so that it looked like his cracks on his face would just split in two...or 3?

“Corner, now.” Gaster commanded. You were dragged by your hands, towards the corner all the way to the opposite side of his workplace.

“Woah. Doc, I was just kidding. He, he, he…”

No response.

He simply let you go, pointed at the floor, and turned around without looking at you. You did what you were told to do and sat cross legged at the corner. “What am I? 5?” You muttered to yourself. You sneaked a peek behind your back, and saw the scientist covering his mouth, his face so deeply violet it almost looked black. ‘That's a new record.’ You thought as you mentally high fived yourself. You now really wished you had taken back your phone to take a picture.

When Gaster noticed you staring at him, he darkened even more as you gave him a catlike grin. To your surprise, his left eye’s pupil glowed violet, and you suddenly felt a hand force your head back in front of you. Despite the fact that you were being punished like a child, you found yourself unable to suppress a smile once again.


	3. Baking Plan

Normally you weren't such a perverted person. You actually get flustered easily, believe it or not. Just teasing Gaster was way too fun. You may or may not have a problem.

A few hours has passed now, well it seemed like it had to you… He hadn’t really told you how long you had to stay like that, so you assumed that he would just tell you when you were forgiven, but apparently that was not the case. So you decided to try to entertain yourself by a fun game of remembering every single embarrassing moments in your life. Ah… That crippling sensation. Something that you’ll never miss. You flopped down onto your back arms straight out like an airplane; legs now buzzing, from sitting on them.

The taste of the horrible cookie still lingered in your mouth. ‘My fault for not drinking water right away.’ You sighed. ‘Oh right, about baking cookies…’ Baking alone didn’t seem fun at the moment, not that you don't cherished your time with ‘me myself and I’.  It's just that you haven't hung out with anyone for a while.

“Dr. G, do you bake?” You asked, rolling your eyes up as far as you could. An image of him wearing an apron popped up and to be honest, it wasn't a bad sight. You chuckled at the image of him wearing an obnoxiously frilly anime-esk apron. With ‘｡:+,*ﾟAdorable Cinnamon Roll*,+:｡’ stitched onto it.

You and the doctor rarely met outside of your work place. Not that you didn't want to, you just didn't know what to do. Last time, you and Gaster went out to buy groceries for you. He apparently got a pic from Sans of your frozen microwaveable “foods” in your fridge, and of the impressive collection of instant noodles that filled up your cabinet. You were very proud of it, thank you very much.

“...” Okay, no response. Ouch. Still, it did nothing to stop you from going.

“I was thinking of baking for the first time in forever, you wanna join?” You asked hoping that he’ll say yes.

“...I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad to learn something new…” He said in a cool tone. You snorted at how he made sure he answered your first question. Considerate and a cinnamon roll as usual.

“Great! Free this Saturday to go to my house?” You bubbled up with excitement, unable to hold back your voice from getting higher. Then it dawned on you. “Aw… Never mind.” You groaned in disappointment. You explained that your oven was busted from Papyrus and Undyne over using it to try to bake spaghetti on the highest temperature. To be able to cook it fully by 5 seconds? You loved them but... Why?

“T-then perhaps we could go to my house?” He hesitantly asked, eyes drooping slightly seeing your expression. “If you wish to do so, that is.” He quickly added.

“Really? Perfect! Thanks Doc!” It’s going to be your first time actually going into his house. You’ve only seen the outside of it while waiting in a car.

“No problem .”

“I’ll get the ingredients, text me your address later.” Grinning, you jumped off the ground, and wobbling for a bit before walking towards Gaster.

“Ah, no worries. I’ll pick you up from your house, and we could go to the supermarket for the ingredients together. It's going to snow that day, you might slip and hurt yourself.”

“Hey, I’m no child. I can take care of myself!” you proclaimed, putting one hand on your hip and the other flipping your hair. “But I'll take your offer.”

The day passed normally, except for the silent treatment the monster was still giving you. True to his words, you didn't get your phone back until it was time to go home. That's when you noticed that Sans texted you back.

**-nice. what did ya do this time?**

**Oh,  nothing <( u 3 u)>~♪ -**

Now Sans is probably/100% going to go bother Gaster about it. No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to go to his house! Wonder what'll happen there?


	4. Answer of a Question You Hadn't Asked

Saturday.

It’s finally the day. You rose up from your bed with a hop, feeling giddy. Gaster was going to come pick you up at 2, currently being 12. You decided to wear a cute cream sweater with patterns of foxes printed on it, black pants, combat boots, a burgundy scarf, and a delightfully fluffy navy coat with white fur in the inside and around the hood. The fur was as soft as those dog monsters, it was pricey but it was worth it. When you wore it, it felt like they were hugging you snugly constantly. Yes...it was perfect.

You went to the kitchen to bring some tools necessary for the dark chocolate chip cookies that you and Gaster were going to bake. Wax paper, and a metal tray was put in a plastic bag.

When you were done, you sat by the door. 1:55. You began to hum random tunes, and thought out loud as you did often when you're alone. So you went without hesitation saying, “I fucking love dogs!”

“Is it even comfortable for skeletons to sit on their butt? They don't have any cushy butt cheek...”

“Do different species of monsters have different ways to do the special dance? Is it even possible? If so, does that mean they have many thousands of different ways to do the frick frack?”

The last question was a honest question, and you still hadn't asked anyone this after wondering about if for a few months.

You didn't want to google search it, because you didn't want to see any dirty pictures. How would you ever look at your friends the same way? Who would you even ask? Sans? No, he would probably will trick you into believing in something embarrassing and untrue. Papyrus? No, he’s too pure for that. Toriel? You were too scared that she won’t look at you the same. Undyne? She’ll tell you to ask Alphys, but Alphys will be a blushing and stuttering mess so you spared her from that question; same with Gaster.

A minute passed, and on the moment the clock hit 2:00 p.m. sharp, you heard your doorbell ring. You immediately swung the door open and posed. One hand on your back of your head, then the other on your hip, as you looked to the side, eyes closed. “I’m ready.”

Gaster let out a chuckle, and gave his salutation in a more proper way, raising his hand and flicking his wrist outwards softly, “Hello to you as well .” He wore a black pea coat with a loose black turtleneck peeking out. He motioned you towards his car and you followed.

When you both were buckled up, he asked you if you had any specific supermarket you wanted to go, and you told him to go to the one that was a 10 minute drive from here.

“Monster kinds does not reproduce same the way humans does. It involves their souls and not their genitalia, which means female and male monsters are able to reproduce with the same sex, unlike humans. This however doesn't mean that monsters are unable to feel pleasure from physical contact.” He spoke in such as matter-of-fact way, as if he was lecturing a class.

You froze, unable to look at him in the face. Cold sweat formed around your neck. You sank down into your hood, groaning. Well, there was your answer. You should've known he would wait in front of your door until it was time. He always liked to be early. “Would you like me to educate you further?” You could hear his smile as he spoke.

“...No…” You muttered, voice was muffled by the fluff of your hood. The table has turned, it seems. Not that you would allow it to be that way. At least he probably didn-

“Also, skeleton monsters doesn't feel uncomfortable with the pressure against their ischial tuberosity. (Translation: the bone in our butt’s that we sit on.) Humans feel uncomfortable from the pressure on the soft tissue surrounding the bone. And no, our bones would not grind on anything so easily. Our bones are much stronger than yours. ” You could feel him glancing at your reflection from the rear view mirror.

‘FML’

* * *

When you both arrived at the supermarket it was still silent, though Gaster was still chuckling to himself. You contemplated on threatening him that you're going to expose his secret stash of romance novels in his office, but chose to do so when something worse happens. Sighing you forgave him. You guided him to the ingredients you needed. You saw him writing down the ingredients, but told him that you’ll send the recipe to him.

“Oh, thank you .” He smiled softly, putting his pen and small spiral notebook in his chest pocket.  

“No prob Dr. G.” You waved your hand, as you threw in the bag of dark chocolate. “You know that this isn't an experiment right? You can just relax and have fun.”

A sheepish look spread across his face, as he let out a low breathy laugh, “My apologies, it's a habit of mine.”

You continued on gathering the ingredients, as well as some snacks you wanted to bring home. You tried to stop your boss from reading the labels in each of the items, but your effort was futile. You received a very “wanted” lecture about healthy foods to eat. And worse of all, now your snacks were gone except for those damn crackers and raisins that you didn't even put in. What did he think you were? A grandma with no taste buds? Now you had to activate your super-stealthy-ninja mode to sneak in a bag of chips.

The scientist acted like your mother, telling you not to ride shopping carts, warning you that you’ll slip if you ran, saying no to what you wanted to buy, and so on. You didn’t know if that was cute or annoying.

Your plan of sneaking in chips was a success, though you got a disapproving glare that you shrugged off. Gaster insisted that he’ll pay for it himself, but your stubbornness was useful at times like these; so you ended up splitting the price. Though you made sure to pay for the chips yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it's not too bad so far. I finished writing the fic (which is a part of a series, I haven't finished), but I need more time to edit it, so the next chapter will probably be posted by tomorrow.  
> To be honest, I have been working on this fic for 2 months. I didn't plan to post it anywhere, but for some reason here I am. Maybe I wanted to share my love for Dr. G? I'm not sure... Anyways, want to thank you very much for reading my work if you did. On the other hand, if you read this but didn't like it, that's also fine. I appreciate you for giving my fic a try. After all, to each their own.


	5. That Just Happened

On the way to the skeleton's house, small white flakes started to float down. You stared out from the car’s window and watched the fairies dance. Something about watching snow was relaxing. Perhaps it was because it magical in a way, which nowadays isn’t as uncommon since the monsters resurfaced. Yet magic was still a mystery to you, and you honestly didn't know much about it. Which might come as surprising since you were a scientist working with a monster. But in the lab you mostly worked with what you were familiar with, and with less magic that is. Gaster handled the magic part for obvious reasons, and you worked with the chemicals.

So far, you and Gaster has been trying to see if it was possible to create an intelligent artificial life form with the ability to use magic, by using the materials on the surface and the underground, plus magic. You were trying to create tissues and needed organs for the creation. (With some help from Gaster of course.) While Gaster was trying to create an artificial soul that contains the right amount of magic, because if their physicality overpowered the magic, it will result in them not being able to use the magic.

To put it simply, the reason for it is because monsters are made from their soul, which allows them to be able to use magic. On the other hand humans are made of their physical body powered by their soul. Human souls are strong—by a considerable amount compared to a monster soul—but they sadly aren't able to extract the magic from their souls for humans to use, because it's too busy powering the body.

In theory if you could take away the physicality of a human and exchange it with magic, they would be able to use magic. But since experimenting on a human won’t go well with many people, you and Gaster decided to make the body and soul artificially. So in a way you two were trying to make a human/monster hybrid, or something that's in between the two species. Needless to say, it was frustrating and hair pulling, but exciting no less.

Before you knew it, Gaster was pulling into his garage. Snapping out from your trance, you gathered up your stuff that was piled on top of you (as you insisted it being put that way). Gaster opened the door for you and helped carry the groceries, saving you from face planting onto the concrete ground.

The man fumbled with his keys for a moment before opening the grey modern styled door. The scent of coffee, books, and hint of lavender wafted through the crack.

“Welcome , to my home.” Gaster said stretching out his arms to show you in.

The inside looked quite different from what you expected, from looking at the outside of his house. The outside looked very modern and rectangular with grey slim rectangular bricks, and white stone. He also had lights lighting up the stairs leading up to his front door, and glass rimmed with silver metal. To simply describe it, it screamed out “I’m rich and sophisticated, have a indoor as well as an outdoor pool, a random artificial waterfall (which he doesn't have), I use square dishes, and I play holographic golf and squash.”  

As much as it screamed out “cold, and minimalistic” you were surprised to see something that was not quite that. You walked around, but making sure you took off your shoes and hung your coat and scarf first of course.

Though generally clean and tidy, a pile of paper lay on top of a coffee table, and a few tattered up books were placed on the shelf under the T.V. A fuzzy grey carpet lay on the middle of the living room, in front of the comfy looking sofa that had a blanket placed on one of the arm. On the corner by the large window, you saw white bean bags in variety of shapes. (Hell yeah.) The light wasn't a harsh white, but instead a warm golden color. Although his furniture were mostly grey, white, or black, it still had a cozy atmosphere since everything was fluffy and cushy.

Like any sane person, you went straight to the bean bags and flopped down face first, feeling the individual polystyrene beads inside. “Dream come true.” You mumbled into the furniture.

“Having fun there?” Gaster called out from the kitchen, while he was putting away the groceries.

“Duh.” You rolled to the side so your body faced up. “You didn’t tell me you had bean bag chairs. Not cool man, keeping it all for yourself.”

He chuckled, now walking up to you. “Well I never thought that mentioning my furniture I owned was such an important topic to discuss about.”

“ _Well,_ it is. And now you’re gonna get one for the lab. Objection denied.”

He hummed. You weren't sure if that was a yes or no, but it didn't matter it was going to be a yes, weather he liked it or not.

You propped yourself up and looked at his form looming over you, especially because you were lying down. You weren't short per se, but dang he’s tall as hell. He took off his coat, relieving his black turtleneck. It was looser than you thought. It was very baggy, loose unfilled sleeves drooping down the arm. It looked really comfortable. Hmm… maybe you should get one as well...

“Do you require any help there?” He asked, crouching down.

“Yeah, I think I got a bad case of the cozies.” You snuggled deeper into the bean bag, letting it practically engulf you.

“Hmm… How interesting, how would I be of any help?” He asked, trying to suppress a grin.

“By joining me.” Suddenly your tone of voice became dark mischievous. He was too slow to pull away from your hand that grabbed his arm. You forcibly yanked him down beside you, making him let out a surprised high pitched “Ah”, soon followed by a “*Fwump”.

“Oh no, it has taken me… How could I have been so foolish enough to carelessly help an infected, without precaution.” Gaster said monotonously.

“Ha ha. if I go down, we all go down.” You declared, barely trying to sound energetic.

The two of you lay there for a few minutes, resting for no reason at all. Just because it felt right to have a moment of peace, but you tragically had to end it. The cookies aren’t gonna bake themselves ya know?

“We should get started.” You said as the two of you rose up. Gaster had stood before you, so you reached out a hand for him to lift you up. He looked down at your hand for a second, before turning his back at you.

“I can’t pamper you all the time ." He sighed. "Besides, you should be able to get up yourself.” 

“That’s cold Doc. Don’t you know that I _am_ a princess? I’m born to be pampered.” You stood up with a sigh followed up by an exaggerated heaving. “You sure are giving me a workout.”

“I’m sure we both know that you need it.” The scientists quipped.

You let out a scoff. “Are you calling me fat?!”

* * *

 Well that’s how it went, the two of you throwing playful remarks and bantering as you two worked on the cookies. He looked concerned about the amount of butter required for the recipe, but you just gave him a uncaring wave. At one point you asked for some “sugar” but was disappointed to find Gaster taking it literally.  

“Now you mix in the chocolate chips.” You instructed. Gaster meticulously poured the chocolate into the batch, so you once again had to remind him that this wasn’t an experiment. “Don’t tell me you cook like this too.”

“No, I ju- I thought that it would be nice for this to turn out perfect is all.” He confessed as his eyes followed the measuring cup down as he placed it down.

“Perfection comes with mistakes buddy…” You sighed. Sometimes Gaster’s perfectionism came in handy when working with programming machines and chemicals, but it worried you to see him stress over stuff when things didn't go the way he perfectly wanted. “Now...you should take off your gloves if you want to handle the dough.”

“...” He fidgeted with his hands and pulled at his sleeves, his face slightly grey.

You smacked his back, giving him a reassuring smile. “Hey, no need to be so nervous. I’ll handle the dough. Don’t want to get your hands a greasy right? I get it.”

“Thank you …I’m-” Before he could apologize, you gave him a acknowledged hum and shoved cookie dough into his mouth with a spoon, and one for yourself too.

“This is the best part of baking, tasting the dough.” You informed, sweeping your hand dramatically to the side to present the dough in the bowl.

“Note taken.” He made a checking motion with his finger. He then swiftly ripped out the baking paper/parchment paper/wax paper (whatever you call it) and placed down onto the tray.

You used two spoons to place a blob of dough while making sure they’re spaced well, and occasionally used your finger to shape them. When you were satisfied with it, Gaster slid it into the pre-heated oven.

“Now we wait for 10-15 minutes.” You turned to high five your boss but you realized the mess you two (mostly you) had made with the flour and sugar. Gaster’s black turtle neck was covered in flower/sugar, as well as your pants. “Eh, oh well it's not that bad.” You shrugged, brushing off the powder while Gaster did the same.

“Should we start cleaning up?”

“Yeah, I’ll put the ingredients and tools away, and you could do the wiping.” You “generously” offered to do.

Your boss rolled his eyes but didn't protest. You spent a few minutes putting away the things in the fridge, sink, and cabinets and now you were finally on the last ingredients, flour. Feeling a little cocky, you decided to show off your progress to Gaster who was scrubbing a stubborn spot of dough on the counter. Doing a little spin on your toes, you gracefully posed like a ballerina with one of your leg stretched back behind you, and hands holding the flower over your head in front of the open cabinet. You gave Gaster an accomplished smirk, and he looked at you with an unamused expression. He leaned back onto the counter with crossed arms, one hand holding a dirty rag.

Guess you didn't see the wet spot under the flour bag, because you met with a surprise snowstorm. You stood there for a moment not moving an inch, before you let your arms drop to your side.

“Ugh, are you fucking kidding me right now?” You groaned, letting in a mouthful of flour in the process. While you were trying to cough up the starchy powder, you noticed that you hadn't got a scolding from the goody two shoes (aka: Gaster), for swearing. You looked towards him and found a shaking form, slightly bent down and leaning against the counter with one of his arms to support him. A hand was covering his mouth.

“*Snort”

“Oh my god, did you just snort?!” You asked obnoxiously, quickly forgetting the condition you were in. You weren't sure how the heck a skeleton managed to snort but you weren't going to ask questions.

“No, I-pffftt” He tried to deny your accusations, but he was violet faced from trying to suppress a laughter.

“Don't even try to deny it good sir.” You waved your finger. “Now, c’mere.” You stepped forward, open armed, ready to snuggle.

“Oh no, don't you dare.” He managed to blurt out between laughs. He looked simultaneously horrified and amused, as you wiggled your eyebrows.

You managed to corner him, so you pounced on him and snuggled, trying to get as much flour on him as possible.

“Nooo please.” He tried to pry you off with his hands on your shoulder, but your iron hug could not be defeated.

When you were satisfied with your work, you pulled away. There was a large spot on Gaster’s shirt even more covered in flour. He was trying to brush it off while mumbling about more messes. Even though you got some of it off, you were still covered in it. It was deep in your hair and everything. How were you supposed to wash this off?

You tugged on Gaster’s sleeves, giving him a helpless smile. “Uh, what should I do?”

Gaster let out a huff, contemplating if he should leave you like that. “Karma had done her job, and I believe that I won't be doing any unjust by leaving you as you are.” Well fine then. Rolling around on his carpet sounded like a real good idea to you at the moment. “Despite that, since you are a guest of mine, I’m obligated to treat you. Follow me, I'll give you some clothing and a towel to wash up. “

He guided you upstairs, and you noticed a framed poster of the periodic table on the wall along the way. “Pffft, nerd.” You snickered.

“You speak as if you haven't had it all memorized.” He retorted giving you a side glance.

‘Touché Doc, Touché...’ You though.

The two of you stopped in front of a dark colored door. Gaster opened it to reveal a room, slightly different from the theme color of the house. The walls were grey blue, with a slightly lighter colored thin stripes going up and down. The queen sized bed in the room had a cream cushioned bed frame, with grey blue and white pillows, and with grey blue duvet. The thick cream curtains were open, showing the view of a snow covered trees in the distance. The same fuzzy grey carpet in the living room lay on the middle of the room. Everything looked crisp and barely used, there wasn't one single scratch that showed on the cream colored nightstand next to the bed.

He told you to wait for a second, and went out. He came back quickly holding three bottles of products, and clothing. He gave you the bottles and laid the clothing on the bed.

“The bathroom is over there.” He gestured towards a door on the right. “This should be everything you need. If not, please call for me.”

“Okay, thanks. I’ll try not to make a mess in there.” You walked in, carefully avoided walking on the carpet, afraid of the flour getting on it.

The scientist nodded, and proceeded to walk out of the room. He was in the process of closing the door but stopped. “And , you should know that this doesn't mean that I forgive you, nor does this mean I’ll clean up the mess.”

You groaned mumbling an apology. “I’ll clean up, I promise.”

He gave you a satisfied hum before closing the door. You went in the large bathroom, and looked at yourself. Wow you looked like a snow women gone wrong. You were about to take off your sweater, but noticed something odd. The products he gave you were a bottle of raspberry shampoo and conditioner, and grapefruit body wash.

Now you (the reader) might be thinking, “So? There’s nothing odd about it.”

But listen here: 1. It’s quite a feminine product. Won’t a normal person buy products that are not too manly or feminine for guests? (Not that a man couldn’t use them.)

  1. He’s a skeleton, and he doesn't need shampoo or conditioner. Granted Sans and Papyrus has them, but that's because Undyne stays over often. Unless...he has hair somewhere you don't know. Most likely not.



“But I guess he has them just in case…” You thought. You weren’t complaining, you really liked the smell of raspberry and grapefruit. You opened the bottle with a pop; it looked like it was barely used, it smelt really good too. You opened the cabinet under the marble sink to find, a hair dryer and…pads…

Ok? Wow. Why is that there? Well I guess it’s really nice that he provides that, and there is nothing wrong with it. You're actually very happy that it’s there. You also noticed a single toothbrush in a cup and a hair brush by the sink. Now it definitely seems like he has… You decided to text sans.

**Hey, sans. -**

**Dose Undyne go to Dr. G’s place? -**

**\- no, i don't think so**

**\- they’re not that close**

**\- why?**

**Just asking -**

**\- something’s up and you gotta tell me what’s up kid**

**Srsly don’t worry -**

**I’ll tell you when I figure it out -**

**\- k**

**Do you know if he’s dating someone? -**

**\- woah what?**

**\- i don’t think so**

**Ok, thanks. -**

You heard your phone buzz, but decided to ignore it for now. Sans is probably asking why you asked. You decided to think about it later for now. You slipped out of your clothes in the shower, dusted the flour off, and hung them on the bar attached to the glass door of the shower. As soon as the water touched the flour on your head it turned to goopy dough. “Well this is going to be a pain in the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... I wonder why he has such things.


	6. Feeling Like Sherlock

After an hour you were done washing the flour off your hair. It was so slimy, and a huge pain but at least you smelt fresh and good. You dried yourself with the towel and dried your hair. Powdery to silky smooth. You put on your underwear and wrapped yourself in the towel, you knew Gaster wouldn't just go into the room, but it felt weird walking around in your underwear in a friend’s house.

You took the clothing off the bed; it was a simple white long sleeved shirt with navy blue sleeves, and navy blue pants with white polar bears scattered around. ‘Cute’ you thought. It fit you perfectly, just the right size.

“Hmmm…” Wait. Pads… Only humans has periods, that toothbrush was way too small for a monster, and women’s PJs? “Holy shit.”

You felt excitement bubbling inside of you. Oh my god, how could he? He was dating a human and he didn't tell you? You laughed, hoping that you’ll find a sexy pair of black lingerie somewhere. You checked every closet around, but were disappointed to find none. “Bummer.” You mumbled.

You dashed out of the room, but made sure to grab your phone first. You _have_ to go talk to Gaster about this. But it seems like you took a wrong turn because you came across a dead end. You weren't really great with directions. You were about to turn around and leave but something about a room on the end of the hall caught your attention. The gap between the room and other room was unusually large.

You knew you shouldn't snoop around but you couldn't help yourself. ‘He wouldn't mind too much right?’ You reassured yourself. You hesitantly opened the door and were amazed to find a large personal library. It even had two floors. Love seats and armchairs were placed on the bottom floor with tables between them; the second floor had some simple cushioned wooden chairs. The ceiling was slightly rounded instead of flat, and was painted with stars and constellations. The room was cylindrical; it reminded you of Rapunzel’s tower. You started wondering how rich your boss was.

The strong smell of books surrounded you. You took a closer look and found that all the books were worn out, and they were all alphabetized by the title and sectioned by genera; the science section was larger than any of them. You opened a random book, and found little notes inside every two pages or so, and occasionally little doodles. You put it back and walked around. You ran your hands against the book, as you walked, feeling the bumps of the spines. You looked at your fingers, and not one speck of dust covered them.

You went up the spiral stairs, and looked at the genres. Comedy, fantasy, fiction, science fiction, thriller, and horror. The first floor had more books that were philosophical and nonfictional. It didn't interest you as much, but now _these_ were your type of books. You wondered if Gaster would mind you borrow some of them.

Deciding that you should be heading back, you were about to go back down the stairs but once again stopped, noticing something unusual. On the shelves between where the fantasy and fiction shelves met, there was barely noticeable scratches in front of them. “Hmm…”

You inspected further, finding a small gaps between the two shelves and the outside. To make sure, you went to other shelves and inspected but they were all touching each other with no gaps. This could it be? Well he sure is a secretive guy so it wouldn't surprise you.

You took out a few books from the science fiction section, and knocked on the wood. ‘Sounds solid…’ You placed the books back and went back to suspicious shelves to do the same, and as you expected, it sounded hollow. “Perfect, now how to open…”

You checked the bottom shelf first, no button or anything. You even tipped all of the books. Then it occurred to you, Gaster was quite tall, so he should have it somewhere it's not hard for him to reach. Which mean up. “Ugh, thanks for making me feel short Dr. G.”

You dragged a chair nearby and used it as a stool. “Aha!” On the deep corner of the top left shelf, was a silver switch. You eagerly flipped it, and moved back for the shelves to move forward and slide to the side. It revealed a dark (I dare say a) mahogany door. You felt like you were Sherlock Holmes.

You too a deep breath and held the metal handle. ‘Here we go.’ You thought. What could he have hidden behind the door? The thought of it being something wrong, ran a shiver down your back, and the fact that it was hidden clearly meant that he didn't want people to know. But your curiosity was too large for you to change your mind. You turned the knob, but it was locked.  “Dammit.” You mumbled frustrated. You did all this, only to find it locked. What luck.

“I see you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

The voice whispered right next to your ears. If your soul weren't so attached to your body, you were 100% sure it would have jumped out of your body to space.

“Jesus Fucking Christ!!!” You cried out. You spun around, and accidentally slamming your head on the door in the process. Gaster stood right behind you, arms crossed looking unimpressed. He changed into a white turtleneck and a loose back V-neck sweater over it. You swore you didn't hear him walking behind you. You gulped. “Boy am I in trouble.” you murmured through your teeth.

“In trouble indeed.” Gaster said coolly, putting his hands in his pockets. He bent down his upper body so his face was right in front of yours. “And what do you think you’re doing ? Hmm?”

Oh shit. “W-well, uh you see… I um, got lost? And I found your library—which is really incredible—then I noticed some stuff, which you know...lead me to find this.” You nervously gestured towards the door. You looked down unable to look at his eyes “Um s-sorry.”

“Hmm… Thank you, I have worked very hard on this library of mine. Now…” He raised his hand and brought it close to your face; you closed your eyes scared of what he was going to do. Next thing you know a flick smacked you **hard** on your forehead.

“Gah! Ow!” You hand instinctively went up to your forehead to suppress the pain. It hurts being flicked by a human with flesh, now imagine being flicked by a boney hand. Yeah, ouch. Granted, it was covered with a leather glove, but still.

“You were gone for far too long… Worried, I came up to check on you to see if you had any troubles, but the door was open wide with you nowhere to be seen. And look where I have found my snooping guest. Hmm?”

“Uhh…” What were supposed to say? ‘Ugh please somebody, knock me out.’

“Tsk tsk tsk… Now let’s get you back to the kitchen, where _you_ have some business to do.” He chided. He moved you away from in between the shelves, and flipped the switch to close them. “Don’t bother trying to open that door. I assure you, there is nothing for you there.”

“R-right.” You gulped. Geez this guy sure could be intimidating if he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could he be hiding?


	7. Confession & Truth With Open Palms

Gaster guided you back to the kitchen, and you saw the baked cookies stacked onto a plate.  He then handed you a vacuum cleaner and a rag from a cabinet under the stairs. ‘Someone call me Cinderella.’ You thought.

It took you about 25 minutes to clean them up, and now it was spotless. (Squeaky squeak motherfucker.) You hung the dirty rag by the sink and the vacuum by the wall as requested.

With a sigh you plopped down besides Gaster on the sofa. He was reading a book with his elbow resting on the left arm of the sofa. He mumbled, “Thank you.” and you gave him a thumbs up.

You then shot back up, remembering what you wanted to talk to him about.

“Dr. G! You didn’t tell me you had a human lover?!” You grabbed his shoulders and shook him, causing the book in his hand to fall. He was taken aback, and confused at your sudden outburst.

“Wa- Calm down ! What do you ever mean by a lover?!” He took your hands off his shoulders, which you took advantage of to clasped your hands around his.  

“Oh stop talking like you don’t know! The products, the hair dryer, the hair brush, the human sized toothbrush, the pads, and this fricking pajama I'm wearing! It all adds up! You’re dating a human woman!”

“N-no I’m not! For goodness sake! Besides, I-I honestly don’t have any human besides you that I’m close with.” Disappointed, your hands dropped. You really wanted to tease him, and help plan cute dates and what not. “I do not have a monster lover either.”

“So…no sexy black lingerie?”

He gasped.“Wh-”

“I mean, then why would you have those things?” You quickly asked, interrupting him before he could scold you for saying something “inappropriate”, as he would describe them to be.

He looked down to his hands. A habit you noticed he did when he was nervous or scared of saying something. “...”

“Doc, is everything okay?” You asked concerned. Did you say something you shouldn't of had said?

He took a deep breath. “To be completely honest, this was a first time somebody besides Sans visited my house. So I wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong. And the reason for the things you have mentioned,” He hesitated. “is because I saw in the weather report a few days back, and saw that it was going to snow.”

“Huh?” 'Snow? Oh yeah, he said something about it before.'

“I uh… anticipated a slight chance of the weather being too rough for us to drive back to your place. So, I decided that it was for the best for me to get supplies for you, just in case you had to stay over. Though I guess the weather turned out to be quite peaceful tonight.” His face turned darker and darker as he confessed. "I hope what I had bought for you were all the things you required. I wasn’t sure what a human needed…”

“Oh…OH! Aww. That’s so sweet of you.” You said as your eyes teared up. “I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.” You said as you wiped the tear off the corner of your eyes. You gave him a heartwarming hug to show how much you appreciated his consideration. You imagined him google searching what you needed, and going around the supermarket contemplating which pads were the best to buy. Haha, what a dork. 

“Ah, but I hadn't thought you would be needing them because of flour pouring onto you.” He chuckled, lightly wrapping his arms around you. He smelled of lavender detergent and of the dark chocolate cookies you two had baked. He was warm and soft despite being a skeleton, which brought up a question.

“Hey, I gotta ask. Why do you and Sans have soft torsos but not Papyrus? You guys are all skeletons right? So why do you two have volume around your waist?”

Gaster tried to pull away from your hug, but you firmly held him and gave him one last squeeze, earning a slightly pained groan from him.

He rubbed his sides while saying, “Well, to put it simply. Ectoplasm.”           

“Ectoplasm? As in the thing that ghosts are made of?”

“Yes. Since we skeletons are literally made out of bones, and lack tendons to hold our body together like humans, we have ectoplasm instead. The reason why Papyrus does not have volume around his waist is because he simply likes it not being there.”

“So, you guys can turn it off and on?” He nodded, and all of a sudden his clothing sunk into him. He looked deflated which you would've find it amusing if you weren't so surprised.

“It also makes clothing look more flattering, unless we show our torso like Papyrus of course.”  

“T-Turn it back on!” You said panicking as you picked up his sunken clothes to try to create shape around his body.

“You don't have to be so alarmed , it's not permanent.” He reassured you with a grin. His left pupil glowed violet like how it did in the lab for a moment, and his body turned back to normal.

“Whew. Please don't do that again.” You slouched down onto the sofa, relieved that he was back to his normal huggable self. “So, do you want to try out the cookies now?”

“Ah, yes.” He stood back up. He picked up the book he dropped, and placed it on the coffee table. “Do you want a drink?” You were about to get up too, but he held up a hand to tell you that he’ll take care of it.

“Milk please. I think you’ll like them with coffee though. Thanks.”

He went to the kitchen and after a few minutes came back with a cup of milk and coffee in his hands, and a floating plate of cookies glowing violet. You already knew that he could do magic, since Sans—a skeleton monster—did it often to get something because he was too lazy to move. You just wondered why he didn't use it often. Maybe he tries not to use them much as possible.

He handed you your drink, and placed the plate down. Silky steam curled and twisted out from the warm milk. He gently sat back down with a cup of coffee, that had 2 teaspoons of sugar no milk. Bleh.

“T.V?”

“Sure, why not?” You shrugged, as you dipped the cookie in the milk.

You weren’t really paying attention to what was on the screen. It was about nature and it’s wonders or something. Gaster sure looked interested though. His eyes brightening up with excitement, well more like his eye since the other one was...in a forever wink?

You found it kind of funny how monsters found mundane things on the surface interesting. You would see small monster children starting at a fallen red leaf, or couple doing nothing but stare at the sky for hours to no end, pointing at clouds. And there you are, finding monsters and their magic interesting.

They came in all shapes and sizes, colors and powers. It fascinated you. You had to remind yourself to hold back from wanting to inspect them, feel them, and learn about them. They weren't test subjects after all. Even the monster sitting right next to you enthralled you sometimes. You caught yourself staring at his mouth and the void inside it; wondering what you’ll feel if you stuck your hand in it. Not that you’ll actually do it...probably. No promises. You hand could “accidentally” slip in one day, ya know?

But you guess monsters felt the same about humans. After all, people take granted of the things that they already have.

“Mmmh, this cookie tastes absolutely amazing ! Nothing I’d buy would be able to compete with this.” He looked very proud of the creation. “I had no idea you had such culinary skills.”

“Ha ha, thanks.” You slightly blushed, not used to being complimented on skills other than scientific ones. “I specialize in baking though.”

“We should without a doubt meet each other more often. I would love to learn how to make other dishes and desserts from you.” He enthusiastically suggested. “O-only if you want to that is.” He quickly added, switching his excited tone to a more insecure one.

“Yeah, we really should! I had a lot of fun today despite being covered in flour.”

A smile was back onto his face. Exactly what you wanted to see. “Fantastic.”

You returned the smile and took his hand. You’ll never stop being thankful for having such a sweet friend. “Hey, since you went through all that trouble just in case I had to stay over, do you think I could? Stay over I mean. My clothes are dirty and I don’t feel like going home anyways, so...” You weren't sure if he’d say yes. But it's worth a shot right?

He looked surprised but not in a bad way. “Of course!” He didn't mean to say it so loud, so he repeated himself, this time with a lower voice.  “I didn't think you’d want to.” He said barely audibly.

“Why not? Again, I had a lot of fun! And I think this is a perfect time to learn more about each other.”

“I suppose you're right.” With his hand still in yours, your attention went to the television, but you couldn't say the same for the scientist. He took a sip from the coffee cup, and placed it down onto the table.

“Something wrong Doc?” You asked. He was looking at his hands again.

“I think it's t-time for me to show you my…”

“Hey you don't need to get all naked, I mean we’re close and all—and I said It would be nice to learn more about each other—but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Not that I don't want to deepen our relationship.”

“W-what?! No! For goodness sake, I was talking about my hands!” He face palmed and dragged his hand down his face. “Why would I ever want to do such thing?”

“Ooh… Well I dunno, some people like to-uh, yeah.” You scratched your head. ‘Then again knowing that he’s a skeleton there isn't much there to see… I think?’ You thought. “Anyways, sure! I’ve been waiting for this actually. I don’t know what you’re scared of but, I promise I’ll be cool with it.” After putting your mug down, you propped your leg up onto the sofa, and turned towards him, and sat crossed legged. The television was on, but the noise emitting out of it turned to white noise. All attention to the special and one and only Dr. W.D. Gaster.

Gaster slowly brought his hands towards you, so that it would be in the middle of you two. He pulled at the leather gloves on the tip of his middle finger. He stopped the agonizingly slow process, and you looked up to his face to see him thinking. You were about to say that everything is okay, but he took a deep breath and continued on.

Once the gloves slipped off completely, you couldn't help but gasp. Not form horror of course, but from fascination. His hand slightly twitched when you gasped and he pulled at his sleeves, but you gently took his hand. Warm and smooth. The hole. You couldn't help but trace the rim with your eyes. You turned his hands palms up wards. Hard but flexible. Skeletal fingers, but solid palms.

“...” You looked up to him, to silently ask if you could touch his hands more. His head was turned downcast to the side; he looked flushed and a bit grey. He must have felt your stare because he nodded. You traced the inside of the circular hole with your finger, his fingers curled in; it must be a bit sensitive just like your palms. You slid your fingers in between the spaces of his long fingers to intertwine them.  

“Woah… Why did you hide them from me? They're... _gripping_.” You held back a snort.

He must have appreciated your ingeniously conjured pun, because a smile grew on his previously nervous face. “It...it isn't the most normal thing to see. The hole…”

“Like I said, I’m cool with it. Actually, more than cool with it! You could do so much with it!” You enthusiastically said. “Like use it to hold bags and stuff, you know by unstrapping the belt thing and putting it through there.” You pointed at the hole.

“Hmm, I never thought of using my hands in such ways.”

You took his other hand, and he nodded giving you permission to un-glove it. “Man, it must be easy making a perfect Venn diagram. It’s such a struggle making a perfect circle.”

“You’re very creative , maybe you’d have better use of my hands if we were to exchange them.” He said as he inspected your hands this time. He hasn't touched them directly after all.

“Ha ha, I bet. You could use them to hold a roll of paper, cups, blow bubbles, and put jewelries on them. Putting rings on the outer edges would look cool.”

He let out a thoughtful hum, guess he never really thought much about his hands. other than it being something odd.

“But if I had them, washing my face would be a pain.”

“I imagine it would…” He seemed like he was done with feeling your hands, and now traced the lines on your palms with his finger. It tickled, but you didn't say anything.

By now your drink was no longer hot, a thin layer of skin floated above. The clock on the wall told you that it was already 8:47PM. Time flies. Your attention went back to the abandoned T.V. The documentary seemed like it ended, and an endless flow of commercials of instant food and infomercials of things you definitely didn't need (but low key wanted) played.

An infomercial of snuggies came on, and your head suddenly whipped to the side towards Gaster. “Imma get chu dat for Christmas.” For some reason you thought that it was perfect for him. He seems to like wearing baggy sweaters, the black one would enhance his mysteriousness, and it may actually look good on him. Despite the name, it actually looked like cult robes, which made you like it more. You may or may not also be buying one for yourself as well. Imagine wearing that after taking it out of the dryer, and swimming in its soft fabric.

“English please .” He shook his head to your slangy-daggly vocabs. “I appreciate your offer, though I’m fairly sure I have no need for them. I’m sure I can afford turning up the heater in my house. Besides, I already own a bathrobe which achieves the same effect as those products.”

“You can't tell me what to buy and don't buy for Christmas.” You raised a brow. “It’s Christmas, I’m supposed to buy you something that you don't want. Not that I won't buy something that you would actually want too.”

“Oh? I wasn't aware of such tradition being incorporated in Christmas.”

“Well it's more like my own tradition I made, just because it's fun.” You shrugged. You were also going to give him one of those Halloween skeleton decorations, and dress it up and call it his date. You’ve been trying to get him someone for quite some time.

You first to set him up with Suelia, a pretty water element monster you met in a cafe you go to. She was really nice and cute, but they didn’t talk to each other much, it was more like them talking to you. After that, they never really tried to talk to each other again. Then you tried your human buddy Nathan from your university. Same story, they didn’t click. They talked a lot about monster and human anatomy and magic though.

You didn’t shove them into a blind date, since Gaster needs to get to know them first to even feel anything. His anti-socialness made it hard for you to even make him make new friends, so it’s a tough job. That's why you were so ecstatic when you thought he was dating somebody. You wanted him to be able to casually talk to more people other than you, and sans. You’ll try Grillby next since Gaster was more familiar with him. The only problem was that you didn't even know if Grillby was into men in the first place. Eh, if he’s not, at least Gaster could make another close friend.

He sure didn't have much romantic relationship, for a person who loves reads about it. Seriously, he read books with titles like: _She Slipped Away With One Step_ and _Flowers On My Desk._ He also secretly had a series which actually wasn't too bad; you were actually waiting for him to bring the 3rd book for you to ~~steal~~ borrow.

“Should I do the same?” He asked.

“Yeah sure, but don't buy anything expensive.”

“No promises.” He said, and you rolled your eyes.

The day felt so short, but it was filled with discovery and joy. You looked out the large window, and watched the snow fall. Gaster turned off the television, the blue glow emitting off from it disappearing, leaving the dim warm light from the lamps to comfort you. You could hear the quiet sound of pages of his book flipping, and the wind blowing against the window. The two of you stayed there in comfortable silence once again.

You were glad that you had such an interesting friend; you could never stop learning new things about him. He made you curious all the time and it helped you wake up in the morning. In the past, you weren’t really happy all the time. You did your work, attended classes, and smiled around people, because you cared too much about your future, but in the same time too little about yourself. When you were alone, smiling was something you didn't do. You told yourself horrible things. You didn’t take care of yourself.

Nowadays, it was a different story. Although you still had bad habit—especially involving your diet—you made sure you at least ate 2 meals a day. You also actually cleaned your room. I know impressive. You now skipped to work, instead of slouching from the feeling of anxiety and regret. You laughed at your mistakes, instead of apologizing a thousand times for them. You stood with your chin up, and back straight. You knew that if you didn’t, your boss would make sure you're fixed up. The only thing you think he’ll never be able to fix is your sleeping habits. Sleeping for +12 hours is not a problem, and sleeping at 5 am in the weekends and holidays, isn't that huge of a problem either... Right?

Have you ever had friends or a friend that filled a gap in your life that you never knew existed? That you wished they’ll never stop being your friend? That you consider having them next to you is better than having a lover? (If they are your best friend lover, that's great too.) Well if you didn’t yet, that’s okay, there's no need to rush, it’s something that you could never force after all. It's the best thing you could have though. For you, it’s the only thing you needed.

“Thanks for always being with me Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has insecurities.  
> P.S. The idea that Gaster is demisexual also came from bibliomaniac.


	8. Gotta Be Sneaky

You lay on the bed in the guest room. The two of you decided to go to bed at 12, you’ve been wide awake for quite some time now. You tried to sleep. Closed your eyes, and fantasized about a scenario, or created a story about you with your favorite fictional character. It usually helped, but not today you guessed.

You reached for your phone next to you to check the time; the bright light emitting off it blinding you for a moment. 3:27 Am. You sighed. You didn’t understand how some people could sleep in an instant. It always took you at least 30 minutes, this time it was worse than usual.

You tossed and turned, tried to find a comfortable position but it did nothing to soothe your restless body. One thing was on you mind, that door.

What could he be hiding? What is there to hide? Everyone had secrets, but who goes as far as make a secret room for it? ‘Ha ha, what if he had a secret SM fetish, and that’s actually the place where he has all the “equipment”? Pfft, as if! I mean just look at him. No way. He can’t be into those stuff right? Right…?’ The more you thought about it, the more possible it seemed to become.

‘Nope, nope, nope.’ Taking your mind out of the gutter, you thought that maybe it could be science related, or a secret safety exit/room. That seemed more like him. But why would he hide it from you?

You couldn’t take it anymore. You swung your legs off the side of the bed, and decided to get up. If he wasn’t going to tell you, then you'll see for yourself. You knew that it was a bad idea in the first place, but since when did you think before acting?

You took your phone, and went out of the guest room.

Since the door was locked, you obviously had to find a key to open it. You could pretend to know how to pick lock, and stick a bobby pin in the hole and hope for the best. But what if it gets stuck? What if you mess something up? 'Okay, let's not do that.' You chose to stick with plan A.

Now where was the key? You had no idea, but the first place you could search the key for was the living room.

Your steps were light as a feather, and quiet as a mouse. You went down the stairs, as if the steps were cold water in a pool.

You checked every drawer and cabinets, but nothing. You even checked under the sofa, and in between the sofa mattresses. You only found change, which you placed on the table. You’ve been hoping that the key was somewhere in the living room, so you wouldn't have to go there.

Gaster’s room.

It didn’t really feel right sneaking into his room, but you spent a good 40 minutes trying to find the keys. You debated with yourself for a moment, but the thrill you felt in your chest was addicting.

It’s not like you're going go to his room, and watch his sleeping form. Nothing creepy so it should be fine. You weren’t planning to open all his drawers and dig into his personal things, you were only going to look in the nightstand and what's left out for you to see.

You went up the stairs and made your way to his room. When you stood in front of the door to his room, your hand hovered over the handle, heart pounding against your chest. ‘What would he think if he saw you? He’ll probably think that I’m a huge pervert, he’s not going to be able to look at me the same again.’ The things you do almost never even make sense to you. Why would you do something that has more cons than pros? Because you’re you.

A part of you hoped that his door was locked, so you wouldn't be able to sneak in. But fortunately but unfortunately for you it was unlocked; you weren't sure if you were lucky or not. You carefully opened the door, and cringed when it made a sound.

The room was dark but the curtains were open, the moon was the only source of light. You looked around before stepping further in. Gaster’s head was turned to the side towards the left edge of his king sized bed. That made it easier for you to check the nightstand on the right. The left side on the other hand...not so much. You couldn't see his room well, but it sure was big. It was mostly black and grey from what you can see, and looked pretty modern.

Anyways back on topic, you carefully walked towards the right nightstand. While you carefully made your way there, you could hear his soft snores and breathing. On the top of his nightstand was a rectangular lamp. You gently held the handle, by your thumb,and middle finger. You pulled it back, and peeked inside. Pens, pencils, a notebook, sticky notes, a calculator, a small stapler, a roll of tape, but no keys.

You held in a groan, and focused on trying to close the drawer. Opening was the easy part, now the closing was a pain in the ass. Thankfully you managed to close it, without making much sound.

You looked around and strained your eyes, to see if you could make anything out that looked like a key. You went around the bed to go to the other side, and decided halfway crawling was a better plan. You could only imagine how Gaster would react if he saw you right then.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ You hadn't realized how close he was to the edge. He looked relaxed and the corners of his mouth slightly turned up into a  smile. Your heart was pounding. ‘Don't mess this up , don’t fucking mess this up.’ You quietly breathed in and out; the feeling of determination flooded it.

'Wait a minute," You realized. "this is the perfect chance to check out his mouth.' Your hand moved towards his face, but retracted them. 'No, no. Stop getting distracted. Concentrate , concentrate.' You scolded yourself. 

You shook your head, and proceeded to check what was on top of the night stand. His charging phone was placed next to the same rectangular lamp, with his car keys that had several other keys attached. Before taking those keys, you decided you should check inside the drawer first. You repeated the agonizingly careful process of opening in the drawer, and you actually found a fancy skeleton key. A box of tissues and a book was in there as well.

You took the key, and slipped it into the pockets of your pajama pants. The cool metal against your thigh, made you shiver.

You reached out for the car keys too, the more the safer right? You dragged it towards the edge of the nightstand, and transferred it to your other hand so it wouldn't make as much noise. You tried to make the last amount of noise as possible, but as you were trying to put in in your pocket, the keys jangled against each other, making you cringe and heart pound even more. You looked towards Gaster, and there was no signs of him waking. Good.

You were closing the cabinet, when “Buzz!” suddenly his phone went off. Notifying that it was fully charged. You were so startled you accidentally let go of the drawer, letting it slam shut on its own. It wasn’t loud, but it sure did sound like it.

You heard Gaster groan, and he move his body towards his side. His face was a inch away from yours. In a panicked state, you dropped down on the ground, making your body lay flat against the floor. ‘ABORT ABORT!’ Alarms went off your head, and your heart pounded so strongly, you thought that it’ll might as well explode.

Gaster mumbled something you couldn't quite catch. ‘Please don’t wake up, please don't wake up…’ You chanted in your head.

‘....’ and your heart stopped, and you accepted your fate.

‘This is it,’ you though. ‘He’s totally never going to let you in his house ever. He’s gonna think I’m a huge pervert. Hahahahahah.’

But nothing came.

You looked up, and you could see his hand hanging off. He wasn't moving, so you pressed your arms to the side of your body, and rolled the fuck out of there. JFC.

You swiftly slipped out, and closed the door. You tried to make your way towards the library but your legs gave in. You slid down the wall, and sat there for a moment, and released a breath that you held for who knows how long.

After your heart calmed down from the 100 mile marathon it ran, you took out the skeleton key from your pocket with your shaky hand.

In the dark you couldn't see that it dark bronze or anything else of it actually. You admired the intricately designed key. The head had a crown like shape with two pairs of angel wings in the middle, and a small crown just above where the two wings met. There were loops and curves filling in the empty spaces. It was beautiful.

Deciding that you had enough rest time, you stood back up. You were still a little jumpy, but calm enough to continue on with your uh, mission to  ~~invasively~~ find out more about your skele-friend.

You made your way to the library and when you went in, the smell of books calmed you.

You went up the spiral stairs and flipped the switch on the shelf. Yup, there it is. The door.

“This better be it.” You went through the keys on Gaster’s car keys. None of them fit. Damn. That only left the skeleton key. “This _really_ better be it.” You weren’t planning to go back in there to find another key. Your heart probably couldn't take any more of that for now.

You slid the key inside the hole, and twisted. “*Click.” It opened. ‘This is it.’

You breathed in, and gathered your bravery for what may lie inside. You slowly opened the door, to reveal...more books?

You stepped in, and observed the room. Most of the wall was filled with books, except for the left side and the ceiling which was glass. On the middle was a chaise lounge chair with a unfinished work of embroidery laying on top. There also was a few bean bags and pillows. It looked very comfy.

“Okay? Not what I expected.” It’s just a bunch of books, just like in the library. You didn't know Gaster, liked to embroidery. You were relieved, but a little bit disappointed. You kinda wanted it to shock you, like see something scandalous or something.

Why would he lock a room with these books up? Moreover why would you even make a room for a bunch of books? Wait...could there be seriously dangerous things written in these books?

You looked up to check if there were genres or some kind of information about these books, just like there were on the others.

“Romance.”

“Huh? OH. Pfffft, Ahahahahah. Oh my fucking god, this is gold.” You bursted out in laughter. Your boss had a special room for his romance books. You muffled your laughter with your hand, and looked around for more details. Just like the rest of the library, the bookshelves was labeled, comedy, fantasy, fiction, non-fiction, science fiction, thriller, and horror. Curious you took a random book. _Black Leather Roses._ You opened to a random page and read.

_His heart was pounding. She asked him if he ready, but now Aiden wasn't too sure. He never would’ve thought that he would be in such a position. His arms were tied up, as so were his legs. He couldn't see anything other than black, he was blindfolded. Sweat started beading on his face._

_“You don’t have to be so nervous.” She purred. She sat on the bed, and trailed her eyes down his body. As Aiden tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat._

_“C-Christina, I-”_

_“Shhhh, don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” She trailed the riding crop over his body, just like how her eyes had done before, earning a shiver and moan from Aiden. She raised her arm and struck his Eiffel To-_

You closed the book, face beet red; both from wanting to laugh and form being flustered. “What. The. Fuck.” You didn't even want to continue. You weren't ready to learn a hundred creative synonyms for the private parts of the human body.

You expected to _find_ tools for BDSM not _read_ a badly written novel about it. You had no, and you mean **No** idea he read those kind of stuff All the books you took from him was all cheesy, not hot diggity damn. His sin level was higher than you had originally thought.

You were about to put the book back when a sudden low bell like noise rang behind you. Startled, you whipped around.  And lo and behold Gaster stood by the door, there to scold your ass. Shit.

He looked grey, with his lips slightly open. You both said nothing, and you were pretty sure you were sweating buckets. His eyes went from your deep red face to the book you were holding in your hands.

“*dingring*” The same bell like noise left his lips as he turned significantly violet. What was that?

You hid the book behind your back and let out a incredibly fake laugh. “Well h-hi t-there.” You squeaked out.

“-, you haven't read anything have you?” He asked in a slightly shaky voice.

“What? Of course not, haha. Pshhh I'll do no such thing.” You sheepishly smiled.

He took a step towards you, making you step back in return. You press your body against the bookshelf trying to get as far from him as you could. Is this how you were going to die? Being killed by your friend/boss for finding his erotica novels?

“I’m sorry!” You squeaked. You protected your face with the book you held, and waited for the inevitable death flick.

“Ugh.”

‘Huh?’ You peeked from behind the book, to see Gaster sitting against the lounge chair with a pillow pressed onto his face. You could hear his muffled screams and groans. You guessed that this was much worse for him. You couldn't imagine how embarrassed he felt.

You hesitantly knelt down to where he was, feeling guilty but also scared. “It’s ok, you don't have to be embarrassed. I understand. Everyone needs a little uh, sin in their life.” You patted his back.

“They are not sinful! For goodness sake. These novel contains stories about pure love and adventure, and their dilemma of a couple sown together by love, but torn away in the same time! They-” He kept going on, gesturing wildly, ranting about how it was much more than that. You couldn’t process what he was saying, since you were too busy staring at him wide eyed, not expecting such a passionate rant.

He ended it with a huff. “Uh, okay? But...” You looked down at the black cover of the book you held, and Gaster’s eyes followed.

He covered his face. “T-that novel has a unexpected plot twist, and character development.” You heard him mumble.

“Uh-huh.” You weren't too sure about that, but you choose to believe him for now, since you weren’t planning to read it anyways. “So are all of these, you know…rated R?”

“No!” He exclaimed as his head whipped up, looking slightly offended at what you said. Then He cleared his throat before speaking again. “No, of course not. What kind of person do you take me for?”

“To be honest I don’t know what to expect from you anymore. I mean, I never would’ve thought you read that kind of stuff.”

“I find reading story about romance to be de-stressing, and exhilarating in the same time.”

“No, I meant erotica.” You corrected.

“I-” He blushed, he was about to rant about how it wasn't at all erotica, but stopped noticing something. “You don’t find, my collection of romance novels to be surprising?”

Woops. “Well,” You hooked your hand on the back of your neck. “I already kinda knew?”

“You were aware of it?”

“Yeah…” You paused, contemplated on how you should explain. “Have you ever noticed your books going missing in the lab?”

Gaster looked at you quizzically. “Yes actually. I usually find them in random spots, eventually.” He gasped realizing what you were going at.

“Yup, I ‘borrowed’ them.” You confessed.

“I should have known.” He shook his head. “I thought I had hid them well…”

You shrugged. You sat down more comfortably, with your legs crossed, since your knees started to hurt from crouching. “So, do you have the 3rd book of the _Cosmic Knights_?”

His face instantly lit up. “Oh! Yes, I actually do!” He stood up and swiftly walked towards a bookshelf and took out a book. “It’s fantastic is it not? It was recently released a week ago.” He handed you the novel. “I finished reading it, so you could take it home if you would like to.”

“Yeah it's actually one of my favorite series right now.” ‘And unlike your other novels, it’s not layered in cheese and infested with gross smooching.’ You wanted to say but didn't, knowing that you'll get a lecture how it's more complicated than that or something. “Thanks, I’ll take it home.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” He sat down on the lounge chair, and looked down towards you with a very content expression.

“How d’ya know I was here?” You asked.

“I woke up to get a cup of water, and noticed that my car keys weren't on the nightstand where I had left them.” He looked at you pointedly, and you gave him a sheepish grin. “Those keys are quite important, so I proceeded to check inside the drawer of my nightstand to find if had dropped into it. However, I was surprised to find yet another missing key. A key for this room.”

“And you came here, and found me.” You finished the story for him. “If only you didn't need water.” you sighed.

“It’s rude to enter a person's room, without permission . Especially while they are sleeping.” He chided with a slight blush.

“Yeah? It’s not like you never watched me sleep before.” You huffed. “For how long? Hmmm... Oh right, for 8 hours.”

“T-that was _not_ my fault! You weren't in your room like I was, mind you. In fact you slept in a very open area.” He crossed his arms defensively.

“Yeah, yeah.” You waved your hand. “It’s not like I’d do anything to you," Yeah, you totally didn't almost stick your hand in his mouth or anything. "more like _I_ should be more careful around _you_. Who knows what you're learning from your little dirty collection.” You raised a brow, and look at him suspiciously.

“I-I Would Never!” He gasped. “W-why in the world would I d-do such i-inappropriate things to you?!” His face was violet from the mere suggestion.

“Don’t deny it. After all, how could anyone resist such sexy being as me?” You said confidently as you flipped your hair, which he rolled his eyes and smiled in response.

"Yes, I'm intensely head over heels for you." He said sarcastically. In response, you scoffed and feigned hurt.

“Oh! Hold on.” Remembering that you still has his keys, you reached into your pocket and handed them to him. He took it and placed them next to the unfinished embroidery. Oh right, you almost forgot about that.

“I didn’t know you liked to embroidery.”

“Hmmm. It’s a hobby I had picked up from Her Majesty.”

‘Toirel?’ He was the former Royal Scientist, so it makes sense that he knows her well. Looks like he still doesn't seem to be able to break the habit of calling her formally. Toriel usually insists people to call her by her first name nowadays. Not too sure what she preferred before though.

“That’s nice.” It actually suited his image. The past you would probably disagree though. “Hey, why don't you teach me how you embroidery, and I teach you how to bake in return?”

“Sounds like a nice arrangement.” He smiled as he clasped his hand.

The two of you stayed in the room, watching the snow fall on the glass ceiling, talking about shows to binge watch, and books to read. Eventually you and the Former Royal scientist drifted off to a peaceful slumber.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headconon that Gaster low key loves to read romance novels, and has a library full of them came from bibliomaniac, and I'm honestly ashamed for writing such similar scene. I'm so sorry.  
> And high five to those people who noticed that I referenced a Fifty Shades of Grey. I have no idea how to write smut, so thank god it was supposed to be badly written.  
> After this, there are going to be short stories of you and Gaster doing random things in a new story that's going to be a part of the series. So look out for that if you're interested. Might take a bit of time though.


End file.
